Pedal to the Metal
Pedal to the Metal is a case featured in Criminal Case as the tenth of the game. It is the fourth set in the Jumble Hollow district of New Cresthill. Plot Allowing to help the Deputy Mayor's idea, the Chief accepted Rogelio's offer to convince French mechanic Florian Cavaro to help Ms. Boonyakiat's movement. The tech expert had a friend working in his mechanic shop; however, at their arrival, they found Florian struck by a sedan. Car mechanic and former Hibiscus' bodyguard, Samuel Tran, taxi driver and Priscilla 's new neighbor, Elizardo Vogel, and the victim's wife and Elijah Farrakhzad's killer, Lorraine Cavaro were considered suspects. Then, while Mona just arrived to replace Rogelio, the duo noticed that Samuel was pointing to the Deputy Mayor with a gun. Samuel was scared that the Deputy Mayor was going to send him back to Vietnam just like the Mayor and Fiona were planning, so in a desperate act, he tried to drive away Benjamin with a fake gun. Deputy Nelson was also added to the suspects' list, just as electrician Illian Oxenford. Soon, they found out that Florian and Lorraine weren't a happy couple as she suggested in her first appearance. Florian didn't want a serious relationship in the first place, just for pity he got married to Lorraine. Technically, both of them lived their lives independent of each other. At the end of the chapter, some citizens started to protest outside the police department for supporting the illegal immigrants. Mona was determined to deal with the protesters, however, Xavier and Evan scared them before she could do something. Returning to the investigation, they learned that Elizardo's sedan was in Florian's mechanic shop because of his fault, he forgot to put the brake fluid in Vogel car and he almost died in a car crash. In addition, Benjamin was Florian's groomsman because they were pen pals for a long time, however, he broke all of his connections with the Cavaro family since he discovered that they moved to New Cresthill without delay after their marriage. Also, Cavaro had a huge financial debt with Illian after Lorraine's arrest, when she confessed that her papers were falsified, Jumble Hollow's citizens started to distrust him. Without money to eat or pay Samuel, he asked Oxenford for money, who gave it to him but now that he needed it back, he refused to return it. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Illian Oxenford for Florian Cavaro's murder. Getting bored of playing the fool, he confessed. Illian was the one that gave Lorraine her falsified papers in first place. After Elijah's incident, he got scared that Mrs. Cavaro could reveal his identity so he tried to buy her silence, using Florian as his messenger. Some days later, Mr. Cavaro asked him for money for her bail; however, Oxenford discovered that he was lying, spending his money alone. Enraged, he sneaked into the mechanic shop, blind him with motor oil and, while he couldn't see, turned on Elizardo's car to strike him and pin the murder to Vogel. When Mona asked him if someone else was helping him, he refused to talk. Judge Fraire sentenced him to 60 years of prison. In the aftermath, Lorraine wanted to talk with the player to reduce her sentence after being notified that she would be sent back to France to serve her 25 years there. With her cooperation, Priscilla and the player found her dossier, discovering that Illian wasn't working alone, he used to have Amaris Brooks and someone else' help. When they returned to her cell, Mrs. Cavaro suggested them to convince Elizardo to help with Malee's movement, a thing that they achieved before a weird apology between the taxi driver and the coroner over a coffee incident. On the other hand, Rogelio was worried about Mona's behavior the last few days. Together, they found Mona's papers that, surprisingly, were falsified; noticing that they didn't make sense, they went to ask Skipper about Mona's papers when they got married, however, he didn't know anything about his ex-wife situation. Leaving aside her problems, the Chief received news from Malee that her movement was starting to get members and they would need protection for a protest march in the following weeks. Summary Victim *'Florian Cavaro' (found struck by a sedan in his mechanic shop) Murder Weapon *'Sedan' Killer *'Illian Oxenford' Suspects :: Samuel 'Tran' :: Car Mechanic Profile: *The killer suffers from insomnia *The killer eats chocolate-dipped clementines *The killer went to Hibiscus' last concert Appearance: *The killer wears black :: Elizardo Vogel :: Taxi Driver Profile: *The killer suffers from insomnia *The killer went to Hibiscus' last concert Appearance: *The killer wears black :: Lorraine Cavaro :: Victim's Wife Profile: *The killer suffers from insomnia *The killer eats chocolate-dipped clementines *The killer went to Hibiscus' last concert :: Benjamin Nelson :: Deputy Mayor Profile: *The killer suffers from insomnia :: Illian Oxenford :: Electrician Profile: *The killer suffers from insomnia *The killer eats chocolate-dipped clementines *The killer went to Hibiscus' last concert Appearance: *The killer wears black Quasi-Suspects :: Mona Romanazzi :: Senior Detective :: Skipper Romanazzi :: Mona's Ex-Husband :: Selena Galdwey :: Chief of Police Killer's Profile *The killer suffers from insomnia *The killer eats chocolate-dipped clementines *The killer went to Hibiscus' last concert *The killer wears black *The killer has green eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mechanic Shop (Clues: Victim's Body, Mechanic Cap; New Suspect: Samuel Tran; Victim Identified: Florian Cavaro) *Ask Samuel Tran about problems that the victim may have had while alive *Investigate Victim's House (Clues: Cushion, Wedding Ring) *Examine Cushion (Result: Plastic Pieces) *Examine Plastic Pieces (Result: Driver's License; New Suspect: Elizardo Vogel) *Talk with Elizardo Vogel about his relationship with the victim *Examine Wedding Ring (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells (Result: Lorraine Cavaro's DNA; New Suspect: Lorraine Cavaro) *Inform Lorraine Cavaro about her husband's death *Examine Mechanic Cap (Result: Orange Substance) *Analyze Orange Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chocolate-dipped clementines) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from insomnia) *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Question Samuel Tran why he almost killed the Deputy Mayor (Profile Updated: Samuel suffers from insomnia) *Investigate Food Market (Clues: Paper Bag, Faded Chalkboard) *Examine Paper Bag (Result: Cloth Pieces) *Examine Cloth Pieces (Result: Winged Microphone) *Analyze Winged Microphone (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer went to Hibiscus' last concert; Profile Updated: Samuel went to Hibiscus' last concert) *Examine Faded Chalkboard (Result: Food Challenge Board; New Suspect: Illian Oxenford) *Ask Illian Oxenford about his competence with the victim (Profile Updated: Illian eats chocolate-dipped clementines) *Investigate Scissor Lift (Clues: Stained Paper, Stapler) *Examine Stained Paper (Result: Florian's Vows) *Analyze Florian's Vows (06:00:00; Profile Updated: Lorraine eats chocolate-dipped clementines) *Interrogate Lorraine Cavaro about her connivance with Florian (Profile Updated: Elizardo suffers from insomnia, Lorraine suffers from insomnia) *Examine Stapler (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera (12:00:00; New Suspect: Benjamin Nelson) *Confront Deputy Nelson about talking with Florian before the police (Profile Updated: Benjamin suffers from insomnia) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Dairy Stall (Clues: Stained Photo, Marble Coffin, Money Bag) *Examine Stained Photo (Result: Florian and Lorraine's Wedding Photo) *Analyze Wedding Photo (09:00:00) *Interrogate the Deputy Mayor about been a groomsman in the Cavaro's wedding (Profile Updated: Lorraine went to Hibiscus' last concert) *Examine Marble Coffin (Result: Death Coach's Statue) *Confront Elizardo Vogel about his near-death experience (Profiles Updated: Elizardo went to Hibiscus' last concert, Illian went to Hibiscus' last concert) *Examine Money Bag (Result: Bucket List) *Question Illian Oxenford about his financial affair with the victim (Profiles Updated: Illian suffers from insomnia, Samuel eats chocolate-dipped clementines) *Investigate Scissor Lift (Clues: Motor Oil Can, Tool Box) *Examine Motor Oil Can (Result: Black Fibers) *Analyze Black Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) *Examine Tool Box (Result: Clementine Peel) *Analyze Clementine Peel (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Under the Same Sky (4/6) Under the Same Sky (4/6) *Try to make Lorraine talk about the falsified documents association *Investigate Victim's House (Result: Lorraine's Dossier) *Examine Lorraine's Dossier (Result: Signatures) *Analyze Signatures (06:00:00) *Ask Lorraine about others involved in Illian's business (Reward: Burger, New Clue: Rabbit's Foot) *Examine Rabbit's Foot (Result: Elizardo's Lucky Charm) *Talk with Elizardo about helping Malee Boonyakiat (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what is bothering Mona *Investigate Food Market (Result: Mona's Handbag) *Examine Mona's Handbag (Result: Mona's Papers) *Analyze Mona's Papers (06:00:00) *Ask Skipper about the status of Mona's papers when they got married *Inform the Chief about Mona's problem (Reward: Friendship Necklace) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Jumble Hollow